New Hamilton City
New Hamilton City is the crime-ridden setting of Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone, as well as being briefly featured in'' Blood Money.'' The city was nicknamed "the Danger Zone" due to its crime rate. History New Hamilton City was established in 1854. During it's early years, there were many riots in the city. WIP. Geography New Hamilton City is the largest city in Sioux and the seat of Dred County. Boroughs The city consists of 3 main boroughs, namely Harwood (Residential), Falcon Island (Commercial) & Branston (Industrial). There is also an unofficial 4th borough named North Hamilton. All 4 are connected by bridges. These are Idaho Bridge (Harwood - Falcon Island), Douglas Bridge (Harwood - North Hamilton), Hawk Bridge (Falcon Island - Branston) & Rockford Bridge (Falcon Island - North Hamilton). The underground Adder Tunnel connects the main 3 boroughs. Harwood Harwood is the city's residential district, and second smallest borough. Compared the other main boroughs, Harwood can be seen as the least crime ridden, however areas like Richmond Heights, which is controlled by the Las Tormentas, are extremely dangerous. Also, Harwood has more facilities than the other boroughs, with more public services and even a federal penitentary. It is also the most ethinically diverse. Gang control wise, at the start of Danger Zone ''Harwood is turf to the Jones Crime Family, Irish Mob, Las Tormentas and the Radamir Bratva are setting their sights on expanding into the borough. Falcon Island WIP. Branston Branston is New Hamilton City's main industrial district, with many factories and warehouses. It is, however, the most crime ridden, being almost entirely controlled by the three old mafia families. The Irish Mob is also known to operate in the area, along with a set of the Dominican Drug Gang and a small presence of the Korean Mob. The ''Variety Grove ''area can be considered somewhat residential with its housing projects. Branston has its own hospital and unsurprisingly, two police stations. There is an abandoned fire station in the ''Satellite ''area. Ironically, it is rumored to have burned down. New Hamilton City - Branston.jpg North Hamilton WIP. Law Enforcement ''Main Article: New Hamilton City Police Department The city's municipal police force is the New Hamilton City Police Department (NHPD or NHCPD). The department is well-equipped, but plagued with corruption. The chief of police is Gary Bane. The NHPD is assisted by the Dred County Sheriff's Office, Sioux State Patrol, and a number of federal agencies. Education WIP. Sports WIP. Media By 1999, NHC's media is dominated by Max Manning & his Manning Media Corporation. WIP. Radio Main Article: Radio Stations in Danger Zone "New Hamilton City has a wide range of radio stations catering to a wide range of people with their music preferences. From the rugged Liberty City street rhymes of Represent Radio ''to a taste of the 80's with ''Vice City Radio,'' ''the airwaves of New Hamiton City are what's most known of the city, aside from violent gang shootouts." - Tour Guide. Print Media Main Article: Articles in Danger Zone The city's main newspaper The Hamilton Leaf, is found almost everywhere and has been founded in 1902. The newspaper has been subject to major controversy and one report claims more people use it for cleaning dog shit than actually reading it. Their articles can be viewed and read in-game, and often report on events occurring during Danger Zone's story. Public Services Aside from the New Hamilton City Police Department, which has become highly corrupt, NHC has a variety of different public services. Health WIP. Fire WIP. Transport WIP. Crime New Hamilton City suffers from seriously high crime levels, mostly gang crime as well as murder , theft , drugs and much more. Crime has been on the increase since the early 70's and is still rising. According to records, New Hamilton City is home to over 200 gangs and crime syndicates, including, but not limited to, Mafia , Cartels , Street Gangs and many more. Unfortuently, the police force acts as a gang, with their corruption. This reached an all time high in 1998, when Gary Bane became chief of police. Complaints regarding the HCPD include bribery and exessive force. New Hamilton City is also home to the destructive drug JOY.Thus, New Hamilton City was rated one of the worst places in America. Politics Circa 1999, the mayor is Bill Jeremy. He isn't corrupt, but isn't very fit for the job. wip. Trivia *New Hamilton City's real-life equivalent is , but it takes inspiration from and . *In the early stages of development, the city was originally called Rockmount City. *New Hamilton City is so far the only HD era city not to be entirely based on its real life counterpart. Category:Cities Category:Danger Zone